Eterno amor
by fate.izumi
Summary: Ambientado en el siglo XIII. Nanoha es una duquesa que vive en un infierno y Fate una guerrera extranjera que conoce de casualidad a Nanoha. Precuela de "Nuestro Amor" ¡Capitulo final arriba!
1. Una pregunta

"¡Tú! – La señaló con rabia - ¡Ven aquí!"

"Pe-pero Carlos…"

"¡No hay pero que valga! Acabo de perder una apuesta mujer – Tomó vino – Así que ven aquí y acuéstate con mi hermano."

La joven mordió sus labios.

Maldijo su suerte.

¿Habrá alguien que la llegue a amar algún día?

¿Habrá alguien que haga sonreír a aquel rostro en el cual sólo se podían ver lágrimas y sufrimientos en sus bellos orbes azules?

* * *

**Eterno amor**

**Capítulo I: Una pregunta.**

**

* * *

**

_La joven que sólo llora y nunca sonríe es Nanoha Takamachi, se casó con Carlos Borbón, un bastardo duque que sólo abusaba de su joven esposa de tan sólo dieciséis años. Han pasado tres años desde que se han casado. A pesar que Carlos en la práctica le triplicaba la edad nunca fue un inconveniente para hacerle la vida infeliz a la joven duquesa. _

"_Oigan, llévenle esos a los plebeyos que no tienen que comer…"_

_Sus sirvientes la miraron fastidio y prefirieron ignorarla._

_A pesar de todo el dolor de la joven ella quería ayudar a los más necesitados, aunque sea llevando la comida sobrante de las grandes fiestas a la gente pobre ya que ellos sufrían por no tener un pedazo de pan._

_Su sufrimiento era devastador, sin embargo su bondadoso corazón primaba más…_

_

* * *

_

Ya en la alcoba de una de las sirvientas la obligo q quitarse las vestimentas… Ella sólo cerró con fuerza sus ojos y dejó de sentir…

La joven ya hastiada de su vida decidió salir en medio de una fría noche. Cruzó la gran entrada de su fastuoso castillo y fue sin rumbo alguno, esperando así encontrar su muerte.

* * *

"¡Capitán! - Exclamó una joven de ojos azules – la capitana Yagami requiere su presencia."

"Gracias Teana."

La joven de largos cabellos rubiosa la que todos saludaban como capitana salió de su carpa y se acercó a la de la capitana Hayate Yagami.

"¿Me llamabas?" – Preguntó sentándose en una roca.

"Sí, - Alzó su mirada – Fate, nos estamos quedando sin alimentos, y Signum ha hecho un reconocimiento al lugar y hay una ciudad cerca de aquí."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí?"

"Lo necesario hasta llegar a casa nuevamente."

"¿A qué hora vamos a salir?"

"En una hora."

La rubia acepto y salió de la carpa.

"Los de mi escuadrón vengan."

Dos jóvenes, una de cabello azul conocida como Subaru y otra a la que llamaba Teana entraron juntas, luego entró una joven de cabello morado llamada Lutecia y al final dos jóvenes de más o menos dieciocho años, una se llamaba Caro y el joven Erio.

"Bien, muchachos haremos una parada en una ciudad cerca de aquí, vamos a salir dentro de una hora, preparen todo para llegar en la madrugada y pasar desapercibidos.

"¡Sí señor!" – Exclamaron a coro.

"¡Signum, Shamal, Vita, Reinforce, Yuuno!"

"¡Señor!" – Exclamaron.

"Saldremos en una hora, así que prepárense."

"¡A la orden!"

Era un grupo de extranjeros que viajó por provisiones para su pueblo, para tal misión escogieron a los mejores en combate y en conocimientos.

El escuadrón de Hayate Yagami se encargaba del reconocimiento de campo y recolección. Por otra parte, el de Fate Testarossa del combate y defensa.

No tomó mucho tiempo llegar y alojarse en una pequeña posada.

"¿Capitan?" – Preguntó Subaru levantándose de su sueño.

"Descansa, voy a dar una vuelta."

"¿Con un arma?" - Preguntó sobando sus ojos aún dormidos.

"Nunca está de más." – Sonrió.

La joven trató de procesar las palabras pero el sueño le ganó.

* * *

"Dios mío… - Miraba a la luna – Tú que ves todo mi dolor… - Tomó aire – Deja que terminé el día de hoy…" – Juntó sus manos en su pecho esperando que su oración sea escuchada.

"¡Hola pequeña!" – Dijo un hombre tomándola por atrás.

"¿Por qué tan solita eh?" – Dijo otro sonriendo.

Ella pasó saliva. Estaba aterrada, pero si así debía terminar, lo aceptaría.

"Dejaron a una pequeña por aquí tan desolada." – Entró otro.

"Hey, no tiembles."

"Pronto entrarás en calor." – Se relamió los labios.

Nanoha oprimió fuerte sus labios y cerró sus ojos.

"Será como Dios quiere que sea…"

"¡Oigan!"

Los hombres voltearon a ver quien había exclamado.

"¡Dejen a esa joven en paz!"

Nanoha abrió los ojos lentamente y vio unos brillantes ojos color carmesí.

Pasó saliva aún asustada, pero algo esperanzada.

"¿Qué nos harás tu sola?"

"¿Cosquillas?"

"¡Jajajaja!"

La rubia frunció el ceño con furia.

Los hombres hesitaron.

Nanoha de pronto vio una brillante espada azul en la mano de la joven.

Los hombres tiraron a Nanoha al suelo y ella se escondió en un lado cerrando sus ojos aterrada.

"¿Crees que tu sola puedes con nosotros?"

Fate sonrió.

"¿Ustedes creen que yo quiero pelear con un grupo de cobardes?"

Uno de ellos se molestó ante tal comentario y corrió hacia ella.

Fate sonrió y leyó todos sus movimientos.

"¡No!" – Exclamó uno al ver como una espada había atravesado fácilmente el brazo de su compañero.

"¡Maldita!" – El otro se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y antes de que él se de cuenta Fate estaba detrás de el lista para noquearlo.

Fate miró al que estaba temblando y se le acercó.

"Aún estás a tiempo de salvar a tus amigos, él – lo señaló – Posiblemente se quede sin un brazo, el otro – Lo miró – Puede que no despierte en días."

"¿Por qué les hico eso?"

"Por querer abusar de una persona inocente. –Suspiró – Tomé su brazo por haberla tocado. – Frunció el ceño – No van a volver a hacerlo ¿Cierto?"

"¡S-Sí!"

"Genial – Sonrió – ¡Llévatelos!"

Una vez lejos de su vista Fate guardó su espada y se acercó a Nanoha.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" – Se agachó para poder verla.

Nanoha abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Fate se acercó y tocó su rostro.

"Tiene frío – Se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y se lo puso – Ahora estará mejor."

Nanoha dejó correr lentamente sus lágrimas y se aferró a Fate.

Fate sorprendida imitó el gestó y la cargó.

"¿Tiene lugar a dónde ir?" – Preguntó.

Nanoha quedó anonadada con la sonrisa amable de aquella rubia que ni siquiera la conocía y la trataba como si fuera la persona más importante.

"¿Tienes?" – Insistió sonriendo.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza suavemente.

"Mmmh – Sacó una bolsita de cuero – Creo que tengo lo suficiente para las dos, no creo que deba llevarte con mi escuadrón, son fregadas cuando de dormir se trata.

Nanoha se limitó a aferrarse más a la rubia.

Fate sonrió amablemente y caminó hasta una posada.

Acostó a Nanoha en una cama y acarició su cabeza hasta que la joven de ojos azules quedó profundamente dormida.

_Con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_Y ligeramente sonrojada. _

Fate dejó su espada a un lado y se sentó al lado de la cama – _En el piso_ -.

Fue cuestión de horas para que la joven Nanoha se levantara.

"¿Uhm? ¿Todo fue un sueño?"

"¡Oh ya despertaste!" – Sonrió Fate.

_No, no fue un sueño _– Pensó Nanoha.

"Uhm… - Se sonrojó – S-Sí."

"Que hermosa voz."

Nanoha miró a Fate.

"No sólo voz, también eres muy bella."

Nanoha abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos, mordió sus labios y bajó la cabeza.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó culpable Fate.

"N-No… Es sólo que… - Levantó su mirada – A mi nunca me han dicho tales cosas."

Fate se sorprendió.

¿Cómo es posible?

¿Con qué clase de personas ella vive?

"Ohhh, bueno… ¡Déjame ser la primera!"

Nanoha no pudo evitar ruborizarse con cada palabra que Fate decía.

"¿Qué pasa? – Fate se acostó encima de Nanoha para tratar de averiguar por qué se ruborizaba tanto – Al parecer no tienes nada."

Nanoha tenía el rostro de Fate muy cerca del de ella.

Sus brazos reaccionaron abrazando a Fate.

Cerró sus ojos y se acercó paciente.

Fate miraba tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

Nanoha terminó juntando sus labios con los de Fate en un dulce y tierno beso.

El corazón de Fate dejó de latir por un segundo.

Nanoha alargó más el beso.

Fate separó sus labios para ir al compás de Nanoha.

Nanoha llevó una de las manos de Fate a sus pechos.

Fate empezó a reaccionar.

Nanoha abrió sus piernas llevando la otra mano de Fate allí.

Las caricias y la temperatura subían de tono poco a poco.

"No sé quien eres – Gimoteaba – Pero siento que muero por ti."

Fate la miro algo confundida.

"¿Qué es morir por alguien?"

Nanoha la miró sorprendida.

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Veinticinco."

"Yo tengo diecinueve."

"¡Soy mucho más mayor que tú!"

Nanoha suspiró.

"¿No deberías asustarte por que somos dos mujeres haciendo el amor?"

"¿Amor?"

"Sí, amor."

"El amor es querer demasiado ¿No?"

"Es un concepto infantil, pero sí."

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¿Huh? – Despertó - ¡Ah! Fate Testarossa. ¿Y tú?"

"Nanoha Bor… Takamachi."

"¿Nanoha Takamachi?"

"Sí."

"Un gusto Nanoha."

"Fate…"

"¿Sí?"

"Te amo."

* * *

**Notas del autor**

¡Sé que es un nuevo fic! xD

De antemano les aviso que sólo serán tres capítulos :3

Ya sé que también tengo que actualizar los otros y lo estaba haciendo, pero de pronto me inspiré para éste fic (Que lo tengo pensado desde hace mucho) y me puse a escribir xD.

Gracias por leer (:

¡Pronto actualizaré!

¡Lamento mi demora! T.T


	2. La decisión

"¿Amar?" – Preguntó la joven de ojos rojos.

"¿No me amas Fate?" – Preguntó la joven de ojos azules.

"¿Querer mucho no?" – Dijo Fate pensativa.

"Sí…"

"Entonces sí, sí te amo Nanoha."

* * *

**Eterno Amor**

**Capítulo dos: La decisión**

* * *

**_Knock Knock_**

"¿Capitana?" - Se escuchó.

"Subaru." – Susurró Fate poniéndose ropa.

Nanoha miró nerviosa a Fate esperando recibir respuesta a lo que no se atrevió a preguntar.

"_¿Qué demonios…Pasa aquí?"_

Fate volteó como si lo hubiera escuchado.

"Ella es Subaru, parte de mi grupo."

"¿Grupo?" – Preguntó Nanoha sorprendida.

"Capi… - Subaru sonaba suplicante – Solo la buscamos por que la capitana Hayate pregunta dónde está."

"¿Y como sabías que estaba aquí Subaru?" – Preguntó Fate tranquila mientras arreglaba su espada al lado izquierdo.

"La seguí en la noche a los cinco minutos que se fue, mejor dicho, me desperté nuevamente– hizo un puchero - y al ver que no necesitó ayuda y que entró aquí me fui tranquila."

"Vaya, - Dijo Fate sonriendo – No sabía que mis subordinados me seguían."

"Lo siento capiiii."

"Insisto, - Habló Nanoha - ¿Capitán?"

"¿Insisto?" – Sonrió Fate.

"¡Jajajaja!" – Rió Subaru, escuchaba a la perfección.

Fate se acercó y se agachó a su altura, Nanoha seguía desnuda en la cama.

"Soy Fate, capitana de este escuadrón, estamos en búsqueda de provisiones para nuestro hogar, sin embargo – frunció el ceño – Nos gustaría alimentar también a los habitantes de este lugar, no lucen muy bien."

Nanoha suspiró.

"Me metí con un militar."

"¿Eh?"

Subaru solo esperaba recostada en la puerta escuchando mientras contaba las nubes.

"Las mujeres no son militares Fate." – Dijo Nanoha levantándose de la cama.

"No dije que seamos militares de este país."

Nanoha miró a Fate.

"¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan bien el español?"

Fate sonrió.

"Es un secreto."

"Tienes muchos secretos." – Nanoha se sentó al borde de la cama tapándose con la pequeña manta que ahí había.

Fate se sonrojó y miró al techó automáticamente.

Nanoha se dio cuenta que seguía desnuda y se encogió avergonzada.

"Emm… Aquí está tu vestido." – Dijo Fate pasándole un vestido oscuro mientras seguía mirando al techo.

"¡Capiiiiiii!" – Aulló Subaru.

"Se paciente." – Le recordó Fate.

Subaru calló de inmediato.

"Fate…" – Llamó Nanoha.

Fate tragó saliva y preguntó sin bajar la mirada del techo – "¿Qué?"

"Quiero volverte a ver." – Nanoha se paró ya vestida.

Fate bajó la mirada al piso.

"Por alguna extraña razón, yo también quiero volverte a ver."

Nanoha sonrió y abrazó a Fate.

La rubia miró a Nanoha sorprendida.

"Ve al castillo Borbón y digan que son de la familia Takamachi."

"Nanoha…"

"Puedo ayudarlos con las provisiones y demás." – Apretó el abrazo.

Fate torció el gesto.

"Capi, me parece razonable."

"Capitán, y sí a mi también pero tengo que conversar con Hayate."

"Lleguen antes de las doce, - Dijo Nanoha – Si pueden digan que son soldados."

"La capitana Hayate tiene una sortija que ganó trabajando."

Nanoha miró a Fate sorprendida ante las palabras de Subaru.

"¿Trabajos?" – Preguntó.

"Trabajamos en algunos pueblos en granjas o construcciones gratis, pero algunas personas nos pagaban y en una de esas pagas le dieron a Hayate una sortija que perteneció alguna vez a un comandante. Las monedas que gané pues, están siendo usadas ahora en la posada." – Dijo Fate tranquilamente.

"¡Oh no! Has gastado dinero por mi culpa." – Exclamó culpable Nanoha.

Fate negó con la cabeza.

"No vuelvas a decir eso."

"¿Por qué trabajan gratis?" – Volvió a preguntar Nanoha.

"Para ayudar a los necesitados."

"Son buenas personas."

"Y te agradará conocer a los demás."

"¡Capi-tán!"

"Subaru, ya voy."

"Te esperaré."

"Convenceré a Hayate."

"No creo que se niegue…" – Susurró Subaru.

"Te amo Fate."

"Y yo a ti Nanoha."

Nanoha besó nuevamente a Fate y salió de la habitación sonriendo, Subaru le sonrió mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Fate siguió a Nanoha y tenía su rostro sonrojado.

"¡Sabes que Hayate-san aceptará!" – Exclamó Subaru mientras caminaban hacia la posada.

"Sí, pero aún así tengo que conversar con ella."

Una vez en la posada Fate entró a la habitación de Hayate y se sentó al lado de ella.

"Tengo un plan."

"Yo también." – Sonrió Fate.

"Dilo."

"Conocí a Nanoha Takamachi, al parecer es la dueña del castillo Borbón y…"

"Espera, ¿Nanoha Borbón?"

"Takamachi." – Corrigió Fate.

"Takamachi es su apellido de nacimiento, el de soltera que recibe de la familia en la que nació - Fate trató de comprender sin mucho éxito - ,es decir, que ella nació en la familia Takamachi, entonces ése es su apellido original antes de casarse, y Borbón es su nuevo apellido, o bueno lo es desde hace tres años."

"Tus muchachos son rápidos." – Dijo Fate sorprendida.

_Espera... ¿Casada?_

Lo ignoré y sonreí ante la respuesta de Hayate.

"Obviamente." – Sonrió Hayate.

"Bueno, ella nos ha ofrecido bueno, vivir ahí y recibir provisiones."

"Es un plan mejor que el mío." – Admitió Hayate abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Fate sorió.

"¿Cuál era tu plan?"

"Entrar en la noche y robar algo de comida y…"

"Basta." – Dijo Fate.

"Sabía que estaba fuera de foco, solo buscaba una solución pero ya nos diste una."

"Sí, y tendrás que usar tu sortija."

Hayate sonrió.

"Momento de usar la baratija."

* * *

**Fate POV**

Frente a nosotros se alzaba un gran castillo, creímos alucinar ¿Era la falta de comida? O ¿El calor estaba haciendo efecto? Por un segundo sopesé la posibilidad de preguntar por Nanoha, cuyo apellido aún me tenía intrigada, sin embargo esas eran cosas que teníamos que hablar ella y yo, además si preguntaba por ella iba a meterla en problemas con el tal Carlos Borbón, Hayate nos había comentado que él era el esposo de Nanoha, sentí que me dolía eso, ¿Me había metido con una mujer casada? Eso va en contra lo que Padre nos enseñó, sin embargo ella era infeliz y Padre nos había dicho que no había peor cosa en este mundo que ver una mujer infeliz. Así que tenía muchas cosas que pensar y sabía que la persona indicada para conversar sobre mi _pequeño_ gran problema era Yuuno.

¿Por qué los humanos insisten en retar a Dios haciendo estas inmensidades?" - Preguntó Vita por el castillo al mismo tiempo que giré para ver a un niño pidiendo un pan para comer.

Rechiné los dientes.

_Terrible. _

Pensé.

"No estamos aquí para eso Vita." – Respondió Hayate frunciendo el ceño con notable preocupación.

Hayate se adelantó y tocó la puerta una sola vez con firmeza.

"¿Quiénes son?" – Preguntó una voz.

"Somos extranjeros, familia de los Takamachi, hemos venido a visitar a la duquesa en nombre de nuestro Padre, además, somos soldados de la realeza que hemos venido a visitar a Carlos Borbón."

"No necesitamos sus servicios ni nada por el estilo."

"Esúcheme soldado, - Continuó Hayate – Somos doce personas. – sonrió – Y yo, en calidad de comandante de ésta expedición puedo cortarte la cabeza por desobedecer órdenes."

Todos reprimimos nuestras risas.

Acto seguido las puertas se abrieron y un guardián que ni siquiera llevaba puesta una armadura nos hizo una reverencia a regañadientes y nos guió hacia delante.

Hayate sonrió con malicia.

"Dirígenos con Carlos Borbón."

El muchacho volvió a hacer una reverencia ante la petición de Hayate. Y nos guió de nuevo hacia otro lugar.

Abrió las puertas de par en par dejando ver una sala donde unos tristes ojos azules deslumbraron alegría al vernos.

Subaru iba a saludarla, sin embargo todos – Excepto Hayate y su escuadrón - la fulminamos con la mirada, no podíamos dejar que arruine la farsa. Subaru nos sonrió con unocencia y entonces lo vimos, Carlos Borbón era un tipo no muy alto, cuyos cabellos blancos no pasaban desapercibidos, una nariz empinada sobresalía de su rostro, característica física que nos causó gracia por un segundo al juzgar de la sonrisa torcida de Hayate y los labios oprimidos de Signum de su escuadrón y de mi escuadrón, una barba blanca no tan larga, y ojos que reflejaban maldad, lujuria y pecado.

Rechiné los dientes inconscientemente. Yuuno suspiró lentamente, eso era un "Fate, calma."

"¿Quién osa entrar en mi castillo sin permiso?"

"Son soldados mi señor, también familia de _esa_."

Nanoha cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Mordí mis labios y cerré los puños con furia y deseos de matar a golpes a ése muchacho atrevido que no mostraba respeto por Nanoha.

"Si vuelves a faltarle el respeto – Hablé – te cortaré en dos con mi espada."

El muchacho tembló. Carlos endureció el rostro. Nanoha se sorprendió.

"¿Qué crees que eres para asustar a mi guardia?" – Preguntó Carlos.

Hayate bufó.

"Capitán de esta expedición, además tu muchacho ha faltado el respeto a la ama y tú no has corregido su actitud, cuyo castigo será severamente ejecutado." – Respondió Hayate mostrando su anillo de comandante.

Carlos asustado bajó de su asiento.

"Lo lamento, será castigado."

"No, de eso se encargará mi capitán."

Hayate me miró y yo negué con la cabeza, ella asintió.

"Hemos decidido perdonar su actitud a cambio que de ahora en adelante infunde respeto por la ama de este castillo."

Hayate hizo una reverencia a Nanoha que sorprendió a Carlos y al sirviente e inclusive a la misma Nanoha.

Hayate sonrió con malicia. Era excelente.

"Bueno, dijo Carlos una vez que Hayate se levantó por completo. – Os doy la bienvenida, - Sonrió. – Nanoha. – La aludida tembló por un segundo. – Llévalos a la torre de invitados."

Nanoha asintió una sola vez y nos guió.

Una ves que estábamos lejos de ellos y de cualquier curioso, ya que nos llevo por un camino alterno, me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y repentino rubor en sus mejillas.

"Han hecho un excelente trabajo, estoy sorprendida." – Admitió.

"Solo se le da bien a Hayate. – La nombrada sonrió. – Por cierto, ellas son emm.. ya conoces a Subaru."

"¡Hola Nanoha!" – Exclamó lanzándose encima.

"Hola Subaru." – Respondió dulcemente.

"Ellos son, Teana, Caro, Lutecia y Erio. – Los nombrados asintieron, luego me dirigí al otro escuadrón. – Y ellos son-"

"Hayate, - Se presentó sola cortándome. – Mi equipo, Signum, Vita, Reinforce, las guerreras, Shamal, nuestra médico, Y Yuuno, nuestro mensajero."

"Tenemos otro, - Continué. – Se llama Zafira y se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad, él nos informa lo que necesitamos y luego parte."

Nanoha asintió.

"Soy Nanoha, aunque ya me conocían gracias a Fate."

"Claro, si no dejó de hablar sobre ti." – Dijo Hayate negando con la cabeza.

"¡Cállate!" – Exclamé.

Ella sonrió triunfante al ver mi rostro rojísimo y a una Nanoha sonrojada hasta no más.

* * *

"Nanoha debe estar loca para darnos todo esto." – Dijo Hayate tirándose en la cama.

"Hay una capilla ahí – Señaló Teana- Pero no me llama a la oración."

"Es por que los curas hoy en día venden la canonización por un puñado de facilidades mortales sin saber que el verdadero oro se encuentra con Dios." – Respondió Hayate.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que no llame a orar?" – Preguntó Reinforce.

"Pues, que por lo mismo que no son curas honestos, por más que hayan bendecido esa capilla, no habita Dios por la falta de honestidad." – Respondí.

"Las ovejas han…"

"Perdido a su pastor." – Terminé la frase de Hayate.

"Nanoha dijo que esta es nuestra torre – Cambió Vita de tema. – también que el servicio nos traerá ropa, y que la cena estará lista las siete."

"Espero no sean los vestidos típicos." – Suspiró Signum.

"Espero que no." – Apoyé.

Todos suspiramos.

Los únicos que se salvaban de los vestidos eran Yuuno y Erio.

* * *

"No comprendo, deberían vestir vestidos femeninos y no esas pesadas armaduras, son mujeres, nunca he visto mujeres en la milicia." – Dijo Carlos mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne.

"¿Cuestionas al rey?" – Preguntó Hayate señalando su sortija.

Carlos negó asustado nuevamente y continuó comiendo.

**-Flashback-**

"Trataré de ser cortés con Carlos, ganaré su confianza para más provisiones."- Dijo Hayate inexpresiva.

**-Fin del flashback-**

"Waa… Es demasiada comida capitán. – Susurró Subaru – Pero es poco para nuestros estómagos."

"Recuerda, primero lo primero, debemos guardar comida."

Nanoha sonrió.

"No es problema – Susurró Nanoha. – Hay demasiada comida."

Subaru sonrió y se lanzó al banquete con un plato junto con Caro, Lutecia y Erio al escuchar la noticia, Teana se limitó a suspirar pero sin querer no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó también.

**-Flashback-**

"Recuerden la misión es llevar provisiones a nuestro hogar, sin embargo, las personas de este lugar tampoco lucen bien, la comida les hace falta así que guardaremos lo que podamos y en la noche partiremos para alimentarlos." – Dije con el ceño fruncido.

**-Fin del flashback-**

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

Después de la cena noté como Subaru, Caro y Lutecia recolectaban comida de la cocina en grandes sacos. Para la buena suerte de ellas las sirvientas no se negaban a las peticiones de los jóvenes, parecían embelesadas por sus características físicas, a pesar que Erio y Yuuno eran varones, las sirvientas parecían hipnotizadas por las palabras de nuestros visitantes. Pero para mí, sólo Fate me hipnotizaba. Tuvimos que llamar a un carpintero de la ciudad ya que unas sirvientas se filtraron en algunas de las habitaciones de nuestros visitantes y bueno… tienen una fuerza tremenda por que de un solo golpe rompieron las grandes puertas del fuerte roble con el que habían sido construidas. Según contó Subaru asustada, una de las sirvientas entró a su habitación y se desvistió frente a ella buscando que la haga "Feliz.". Sabía que ellas eran unas rameras, inclusive se acostaron con mi esposo más de una vez era por eso no me mostraban respeto alguno. En fin ese asunto prefería ignorarlo. Mi preocupación ahora era, Fate.

Justo en ése momento ella se acercó a mi lado y sonrió mientras Teana se acercaba detrás de ella. Giré buscando al otro grupo y vi que se dirigían a la habitación donde se encontraban los licores.

"¿A dónde van?" – Pregunté nerviosa.

"A tomar." – Respondió Fate.

"No, ellos no, sino tú." – Insistí.

"Ahh, - entendió – Vamos a salir."

Guardé silencio, eso era obvio, pero ¿Acaso no se sentían cómod aquí? ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Fate se aburrió de mí?

"¿Volverán?"

"Mañana en la mañana, pasaremos desapercibidos, es por eso que Hayate distrae a Carlos."

Presioné mis labios con fuerza.

"Comprendo." – Logré gesticular.

Fate me miró confundida y luego suspiró.

"Capitán, estamos listos. – Dijo Subaru cargando un saco con una sonrisa.

Fate asintió y ordenó que salieran por la puerta del servicio..

Tomé su mano antes que partiera. Se sorprendió y sonrió. Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

"Maldita…" – Escuché.

Volteé lentamente y vi los ojos de las sirvientas llenos de ira.

Pasé saliva.

Cerré los ojos y subí a mi alcoba. Para mi suerte Carlos decidió mandarme a otra habitación para que él se divierta con las rameras que llevaba a su habitación.

Me acerqué a la ventana y vi como se alejaban a gran velocidad, y me quedé ahí.

Aguardé una hora.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

Justo escuché que Carlos se despedía de Hayate demasiado ebrio para mi gusto, pero continuó hasta su habitación que quedaba muchos, pero muchos pisos arriba y habitaciones adelante.

Seis.

Siete.

Ocho.

Nueve.

A las seis de la mañana cuando el sol empezaba a salir vi que volvían. Con enormes sonrisas en los ojos y un caballo menos.

Bajé a toda velocidad y corrí hasta llegar a la habitación de Fate.

"Una excelente misión Capitán." – Afirmó Teana entrando a su habitación.

"Descansen." – Dijo Fate con voz tranquilizadora.

"¡Pero si hemos dormido bien en casa de Griselda!" – Exclamó Subaru antes de entrar a su habitación.

"Pero aún así recuperen sus fuerzas."

"Dormiste en cama de Griselda ¿Y dices eso?" – Dijo Caro resentida por la comodidad.

Rechiné los dientes.

"Duerman las dos pocas horas que les queda." – Terminó Fate entrando a la habitación.

"Nanoha…" – Susurró confundida.

"Buenos días Fate." – Dije molesta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó.

"¿No puedo venir?"

"Pues claro, es tu castillo, pero-"

No terminó de hablar al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda.

"¿Qu-Qué haces?" – Preguntó.

"Nada, sólo te espero."

Fate tragó saliva.

"¿Es que, acaso ya no me deseas Fate?" – Pregunté con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

"¿Desear?" – Preguntó confundida.

Suspiré.

"¿Ya no me amas?"

Fate abrió los ojos como platos.

"No vuelvas a decir eso Nanoha."

"Te vas a dormir en casa de otra ¿Qué quieres que diga?"

"¿Ah?" – Preguntó.

"Sí, la tal Griselda."

Empezó a reir.

"¡Jajaja! – Reía. – Nanoha… jajaja… Griselda es una anciana de la ciudad, y dormí en su cama por que me imploró que lo hiciera, - su risa paró poco a poco. – como muestra de agradecimiento por llevarle comida."

No podía creerlo, estaba dudando de Fate cuando ella fue a ayudar a las personas.

Entonces lo recordé.

_"¿Por qué trabajan gratis?"_

_"Para ayudar a los necesitados."_

Estaban ayudando una vez más. Y yo desconfié de ella.

Sonrió.

"Lamento que pensaras otra cosa." – Dijo emintras acariciaba mi rostro.

"Lo siento."

Giró y tomó mi vestido.

"Póntelo."

Ouch.

"Pero…"

Negó con la cabeza.

"Vístete, tus sirvientas se la pasan rondando y si te ven desnuda van a molestarte."

"Como si me importaran." – Bufé.

"Aún así vístete."

Asentí y me quede dormida en su regazo, cuando desperté me encontraba en el bosque, no, era mi jardín, estaba recostaba encima de las piernas de alguien, abrí los ojos lentamente y la vi.

"Fate…"

"¿Si?" – Preguntó sonriendo.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" – Pregunté.

Fate señaló con la barbilla hacia delante.

Giré y vi a su escuadrón jugando como niños.

Sonreí.

"Buenos días Fate – Escuché – Nanoha." – Sonrió.

"Buenos días Yuuno." – Saludó Fate.

"Buenos días." – Respondí aún acostada.

"Querías conversar conmigo Fate." – Dijo Yuuno aún sonriendo.

"Sí… - Fate frunció el ceño. – Nos encontramos más tarde para conversar al respecto."

Yuuno asintió sonriendo, se despidió y partió.

"¿De qué van a conversar?" – Pregunté.

"Algunos asuntos." – Respondió algo fría.

"¡Nanoha! – Exclamaron todos sonriendo al verme. – ¡Mira!" – Me señalaron las flores que habían cortado.

De prontó recordé lo que hacía cuando era pequeña.

Fate bostezó de pronto.

"¿Tienes sueño?" – Pregunté.

"Sí…"

Sonreí.

Me senté y la convencí para que se acostara en mis piernas.

Una vez que se durmió les pedí en susurros a su escuadrón que me pasaran todas las flores que tuvieran a la mano. Todos asintieron sonriendo y una vez que terminé de hacer la corona de flores entre todos se la colocamos a Fate.

Las risas de sus subordinados no evitaron que se despertara.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó soñolienta.

"Capi, que bien te quedan las flores." – Afirmó Subaru.

Fate suspiró y al ponerse de pie tocó su cabeza.

Se sonrojó y todos empezaron a reir de nuevo.

"¿No te gusta?" – Pregunté con inocencia.

"¿Lo hiciste? – Asentí – Claro que sí." - Respondió con una sonrisa.

Pero a pesar de eso seguía viéndose muy chistosa, es algo inevitable, se veía demasiado adorable para la verdadera guerrera que era.

Fue una hermosa tarde, y así pasaron unos meses. Y Fate cada día era más fría. Sobretodo después de la conversación que tuvo con Yuuno, nunca supe de que hablaron. Pero aún así era feliz con tan solo tenerla a mi lado.

Carlos organizó un baile en honor a nuestros invitados.

Hayate se veía triunfante con su brillante armadura.

El escuadrón de Fate se escondió bajo la mesa para comer y comer. Reía cada vez que ellos hacían eso.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos comer como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Subaru al ver a su capitana corrió hacia ella y la jaló hacia mí, obligándola a bailar conmigo.

Fate se sonrojo, yo sabía que ella quería estar conmigo, pero algo evitaba que se mostrara cariñosa conmigo y no puedo decir que ese algo era Carlos, ya que se portaba así inclusive cuando estábamos solas.

Y bailó conmigo, toda la noche, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Una noche que nunca olvidaré.

Y espero que ella no la olvide.

* * *

**Fate POV**

Miré hacia el cielo despejado de la noche. La brillante luna me recordó el baile de Nanoha.

**-Flashback-**

"¿Capitán?"

"¿Qué pasa Teana?"

"Nanoha está haciendo algo raro… y sin vestido." – Terminó Subaru.

Salté de la cama y saqué a todos de la ventana que miraban confundidos.

Efectivamente. Nanoha estaba desnuda bailando…

Bailándole a la Luna.

Recordé el baile que tuvimos nosotras dos, eso fue genial.

Maldita Luna, podrás seguir viendo a Nanoha.

Sin embargo yo…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Sonreí.

Giré cuando sentí las pisadas de alguien más y vi a Hayate que me miraba con cierta preocupación.

"¿Qué tal?" – Preguntó al tiempo que levanté mi mirada al cielo nuevamente.

"Nada."

Hayate se sentó y suspiró.

"Amar… ¿Duele?" – Preguntó.

Bajé la cabeza derrotada.

**-Flashback-**

"Yuuno." – Llamé con suavidad.

Él salió sonriendo al darse cuenta para qué lo llamaba.

"¿Me vas a preguntar sobre el amor?"

Asentí confundida.

"¿Cómo…?" – Pregunté.

"Fácil, - Respondió. – he visto como miras a Nanoha… Se nota que la amas."

"El plazo para volver a casa se terminará pronto."

"Hablaré con la capitana."

"Yuuno… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"El amor… Duele, lo sé, ya que soy el único de todos nosotros que se ha enamorado de verdad. – Suspiró, y exactamente era por eso que necesitaba hablar con él. – Mi amor fue correspondido, al igual que el tuyo Fate, - me sonrió con tristeza – sin embargo, uno nunca sabe cuando la vida juega una mala pasada."

"La muerte de ella, no significa que a Nanoha le pasará lo mismo."

Miró al cielo.

"Nanoha… - Me miró con resignación. – Sabes que puedo predecir la muerte después de lo que viví con ella."

"No." – Respondí secamente.

El negó con la cabeza ante mi negativa.

"¿Crees en la reencarnación Fate?"

Asentí confundida.

"Fate, sabes que no solo reencarnan las personas que no terminaron su vida por completo ¿No?"

"No veo tu punto." – Contesté.

Cerró los ojos.

"Los amores inconclusos también vuelven a renacer, sólo cuando es amor verdadero."

"No comprendo nada."

Yuuno sonrió.

"Hayate puede explicártelo mejor. Pregúntaselo."

Asentí y bajé la cabeza.

¿Qué debía hacer?

**-Fin del flashback-**

"Sí. Más aún cuando es correspondido, pero tenemos todo en contra."

"Chistoso."

Sonreí con tristeza.

"Fate… Sé que estás enamorada de Nanoha."

"Sí, - Respondí mirándola a los ojos. – muy enamorada."

"Comprendo por que Yuuno había insistido en alargar el plazo más."

"El plazo…"

_Maldito plazo._

"Tenemos horas Fate."

"Horas para irnos de aquí." – Respondí con angustia.

Hubo silencio.

El cielo se nubló y sentí como un punzante dolor me carcomía por dentro.

Entonces lo recordé.

"_Hayate puede explicártelo mejor. Pregúntaselo."_

"Hayate, - La aludida me miró. - ¿Qué es eso de los amores inconclusos, y verdaderos con la reencarnación?"

Hayate sonrió.

"Para tu rango deberías saberlo soldado." – Dijo en mofa mientras se paraba.

"Explícame." – Exigí.

"Pues, que si dos personas se enamoran en una época y ese amor es verdadero, real y puro, pero a pesar de todo eso, no viven su amor, pues… reencarnan en otra época, no importa cuantos siglos pasen, no se reconocerán, sólo sabrán que se aman y sin darse cuenta todo pasará."

Hice una mueca.

"¿Sabes? – Continuó. – Si tú y Nanoha llegan a reencarnar en el futuro, me encantaría ser parte de ese grupo ¿Entiendes?"

Negué con la cabeza.

Suspiró.

"Me encantaría conocerla mejor, y ser su amiga." – Terminó.

Comprendí.

Y fue entonces cuando tomé la decisión.

Una decisión que era inevitable tomarla.

Pero yo la amaba y no podía ir en contra de mis sentimientos.

Hayate me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se alejó sonriendo pesadamente. Esto no le agradaba a ella. Sin embargo, órdenes eran órdenes. Y no debíamos rebelarnos.

_Nanoha, te amo. Y siempre te amaré, inclusive mucho más allá de la eternidad._

**-Fin del segundo capítulo-**

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

Larguito ¿Eh? xD 5,117 palabras, mucho para un capitulo Dx

Gomen, gomen, no creí que saldría así o.o

Lamento la demora y desde ahora me excuso con todos u.u

Emm… La pantalla de mi laptop está bueno emm… malograda y no podré continuar con los fics a la velocidad que tenía pensado, actualizar será mucho más difícil debido a que todo lo escribo a mano y luego lo típeo, si encuentran algún error hacérmelo saber por favor u…u

Muchas gracias por leer y los reviews que dejan en mis fics siempre los tengo en cuenta =D muchas gracias de nuevo!

Espero hayan pasado unas felices fiestas!

Bye~


	3. No me olvides

Subaru miró a Fate con tristeza mientras terminaba de empacar. Fate por otro lado mantenía una mirada ausente mirando al vacío.

"Capitán. – Llamó Teana tratando de evitar que notara su tristeza. – Su armadura está lista."

Fate asintió y Teana se retiró. Subaru sonrió de lado y se acercó a Fate.

"Capitán… - Fate saltó al sentir que su hombro era presionado traiéndola a la realidad. – Hablé con ella."

Fate observó los orbes de Subaru durante un tiempo para luego asentir pesadamente.

El asunto era… ¿Qué es lo que debería decirle a Nanoha?

Fate cerró los ojos y se levantó.

Subaru le preguntó si iba a ponerse la armadura en ése momento a lo que Fate negó y ordenó que dejaran su armadura ahí.

La rubia salió de la torre y corrió en dirección a la habitación de Nanoha.

**Eterno Amor**

**Capítulo III: No me olvides.**

* * *

**Fate Testarossa POV**

Abrí la puerta lentamente para que nadie notara mi presencia. Al abrirla vi el rostro de Nanoha siendo iluminado de manera perfecta por la luna. Cerré la puerta con una sonrisa llena de dolor. Después de hoy… Nunca más volvería a verla… ¿O sí?

Caminé sigilosamente hacia su cama y me senté a su lado. Deje que mi cuerpo hiciera todo lo que quiso hacer desde que había llegado a éste lugar.

Acaricié tiernamente sus cabellos y deposité un suave beso en su frente.

Nanoha sacudió su cabeza y frotó sus ojos con las dos manos. ¡La había despertado! ¿Es que acaso no podía despedirme simplemente con un beso en la frente?

...

...

...

Ok Fate, deja de ser tan cobarde. Además ¿Desde cuando soy cobarde? ¿Amar me estaba volviendo cobarde?

_'No es por que uno ame, sino por que deseas tanto proteger a la persona que amas que temes dañarla'_

Recordé que el hermano mayor de Yuuno le dijo eso cuando volvimos de la misión en la que él se había enamorado. ¿Nos iba a tocar a todos?

"¿Fate-chan? – Su dulce voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó nerviosa al ver que aún era de noche.

Negué con la cabeza.

"Todo está bien. – Mentí al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado. – Sólo vine a verte."

"Mientes." – Acusó Nanoha sentándose.

"¿Huh?" - ¿Tanto me conocía?

"Mientes Fate-chan, mientes."

"Nanoha… - Bajé la cabeza. – Tienes razón…"

"Dime que es lo que pasa." – Pusó una de sus manos en mi mejilla poniéndome nerviosa.

"Nanoha… - Levanté la mirada. – Yo…"

Nanoha y yo nos quedamos mirando embelezadas. Nanoha cerró los ojos y se acercó hacía mi. Yo, al notar cuales eran sus intenciones, la jalé hacía mi y la besé apasionadamente.

Creo que me pasé de torpe, pero en ése momento nada importaba.

Al parecer Nanoha se alegró ya que pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y se dejó caer haciendo que quede encima de ella.

Sonreí al ver su rostro sonrojado, Nanoha por otro lado, se avergonzó al ver mi sonrisa.

Nanoha pasó sus dedos por mis labios, como si los memorizara. Lamí uno de ellos con deseo. Ella comprendió mi mensaje y se separó de mí para quitarse el vestido.

Negué con la cabeza y me adelanté a arrancarle el vestido, se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba haciendo y pasó saliva notoriamente.

"Disculpa" – Dije al ver lo que había hecho.

Ella negó suavemente.

"Soy tuya, haz de mi lo que quieras."

¿Qué haga qué? ¡Dios! ¡Ésa mujer me estaba volviendo loca!

Fruncí el ceño y la besé nuevamente, probé el dulce sabor a vainilla de sus labios.

Torpemente pasé mi mano por su cuerpo, ella al notar mi torpeza posó una de sus manos sobre la mía y me invitó a recorrer su cuerpo con más seguridad.

Sonrió al notar mi nerviosismo y me besó para inspirarme más confianza.

Llevé una de mis manos hacía sus pechos y bajé mis labios entre sus piernas. Al empezar a estimularla vi como se movía de arriba hacia abajo murmurando por más, presioné más sus pechos y moví mi lengua para empezar a succionar dentro de ella.

Ella gemía cada vez más y más, levanté mi rostro para tomar aire y guié una de mis manos entre sus piernas a ese templo que era sólo mío deleitandome con los gemidos que arrancaba mi mano con cada una de las caricias que le propinaba, mientras atrapa con mis labios uno de sus tímidos pechos y sentía como se iba endureciendo ese botón y a la vez con mi mano libre acariciaba a su gemelo, dándole así su primer orgasmo.

Me sorprendí al verla jadeante, sin embargo continuaba pidiendo por más y éso hice, acaricié su rostro con dulzura y la besé, luego acaricié con mi mano derecha nuevamente a ése dulce y bello lugar y entré, al principio lo hice con suavidad mientras acariciaba y besaba sus labios con dulzura, el sonido jadeante de sus gemidos me sacó de mis casillas e hizo que perdiera el control y empezara a aumentar la velocidad y la cantidad de dedos con la que estaba satisfaciendo tanto a ella como a mi.

Nanoha abrazó mi espalda y empezó a arañarme, ése fue un gesto tan excitante que hizo que descargara toda mi fuerza y velocidad en ella, pude ver como mordía los retazos de su vestido para no gritar. Me percaté que mientras más velocidad y fuerza ejecutaba más hundía sus uñas en mí.

Tomé aire para emplear más fuerza y sin darme cuenta había entrado toda mi mano, hice un puño di todo lo que tenía, toda mi fuerza, toda mi velocidad, todo mi amor.

Oprimió sus labios y escuché un grito ahogado al tiempo que sus uñas dejaban libre mi espalda.

Saqué lentamente mi mano y llevé mis labios de nuevo para lamer y succionar todo lo que ella estaba dejando para mí.

Nanoha soltó un "Uhmm…" de satisfacción y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Fate…chan… Te amo…" – Dijo agitada.

"Y yo a ti Nanoha. – Contesté - ¿Estás bien?" – Pregunté dejándome caer a su lado.

"Sí." – Contestó agitada.

Giró y se acomodó a mi lado.

"Tardaste mucho Fate-chan."

La miré con una de mis cejas levantada.

"¿Perdón?" – Pregunté reincorporándome.

Ella siguió mi gesto.

"Ya sabes, - Me besó. – en venir aquí."

Sonreí pesadamente.

No había venido exactamente a eso… Quería tenerte en mi mente por última vez.

Nanoha me miró y bajó la cabeza.

"Lo hice mal ¿No?"

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, ¡Obviamente que no con un demonio!

"No, - Le sonreí. – tu lo has hecho mucho más que bien, yo diría perfecto."

Nanoha se sonrojó.

"Uhm, Fate-chan. – Me llamó. – Nunca me dijiste qué pasó con el caballo."

¿Caballo?

"¿Qué caballo Nanoha?"

"El caballo, - Se recostó. – el que llevaron y nunca trajeron."

¿Ah?

"En serio, ¿Qué caballo?"

Nanoha suspiró.

"¡El que llevaron donde la señora Griselda!" – Exclamó exasperada.

"¡Ah! – Recordé. – El caballo se lo dejamos a su hijo, un joven de veinte años que necesitaba una herramienta de trabajo y ahora podrá trabajar mejor."

Nanoha sonrió con calidez.

"Es bueno saberlo."

La miré sin comprender lo que decía.

"Tu espada es azul. – Afirmó – Aunque si lo pienso bien, brilló por la luz de la luna. – La miré confundida. – Olvídalo." – Terminó diciéndome con tono despreocupado

"Por cierto, - Recordé. - ¿Eras casada?"

Nanoha se puso en blanco como un papel.

"Uhm… Sí…"

"¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho antes?" – Pregunté.

"Por que… No quería que me dejaras de querer por que yo-"

"¿Porqué no eras virgen?"

Nanoha me miró.

"Sé que tienes un hijo. – Le dije. – Al que te arrebataron y te falta el respeto."

Nanoha suspiró.

"Fate-chan, soy un instrumento."

"¡Eres un ser humano!" – Salté.

"¡Entonces llévame contigo!"

Fate paró.

"¡Sé que has venido a despedirte Fate-chan! ¡Escuché a Hayate-chan pidiendo provisiones a Carlos!"

Hubo silencio…

"Yo… - Nanoha continuó. – Aumente las provisiones."

"Nanoha…"

Nanoha negó.

"Fate-chan, llévame…"

Mordí mi labio inferior con miedo. Nanoha me estaba haciendo una proposición que era difícil, ya que ella y yo proveníamos de dos sitios completamente diferentes, además ella aún era joven y no había terminado de vivir…

"¡Fate!"

Salí de mis pensamientos para mirarla sorprendida y luego cerrar mis ojos con tristeza.

"Lo siento…"

**_PLASH_**

No salí de mi asombro al sentir una de mis mejillas ardiendo ante la cachetada que Nanoha me había dado. Llevé mi mano a mi mejilla izquierda, pasé saliva y cerré los ojos nuevamente.

"Nanoha… Yo-"

"¡Cállate!" – Me empujó haciendo que me parara de la cama.

"Nanoha…"

"Fate vete."

"Nanoha, - Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. – te amo."

"Eso al parecer no tiene sentido ya Fate, - Tomó mis manos y las apartó de su rostro. – duele, por favor vete." – Terminó diciendo mientras jaló una de sus sábanas para taparse.

"Nanoha… Volveré por ti."

Nanoha guardó silencio

"No ahora, pero sí en el futuro."

"Fate seremos viejas."

"No digas eso. – Pedí tratando que me mirara a los ojos. – No digas eso…"

"Fate, - Me miró. - ¿Porqué no ahora?"

"Por que no es tiempo." – Presioné mis dientes.

"¿Cuándo?" – Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Nanoha… - Pasé saliva. – No importa en qué regrese, sé que nos seguiremos amando, sólo te pido que me esperes."

Nanoha me miró confundida.

"Está bien…" – Bajó la cabeza.

Sonreí pesadamente.

"Te amo."

Nanoha ocultó su rostro con las dos manos.

"Yo también a ti Fate-chan."

Empezó a llorar y se lanzó encima de mí abrazándome.

"No me olvides."

Presioné el abrazo.

"Eso jamás Nanoha, jamás."

Besé sus labios por última vez, sus dulces y suaves labios.

Nanoha me abrazó nuevamente y sequé las lágrimas de sus ojos. Besé cada parte de su rostro hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios.

Nos separamos y nos despedimos con la mirada.

Nunca creí que eso llegaría a pasar…

Salí de la habitación y afuera de la misma esperaban mis soldados listos.

"¡Capitán!" – Saludaron con el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí.

Trataban de animarme.

Asentí y caminamos juntos hacia la habitación en la torre del otro extremo.

Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, antes de entrar me encontré con Hayate recostada en la pared al lado de mi habitación.

"¿Lista?" – Me preguntó.

"No." – Me sinceré.

"Lo siento." – Trató de disculparse.

"No es tu culpa." – Le dije mientras entraba a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me puse mi armadura a toda velocidad, sin querer el tiempo había pasado volando y no faltaba mucho para el amanecer así que tenía que apresurarme. Salí para encarar a mis soldados y al otro escuadrón con una expresión de tristeza notoria en mi rostro.

"Estamos listos." – Le dije a Hayate seriamente.

Ella asintió y se dirigió al establo.

"Saquemos las provisiones y los caballos." – Ordenó a sus soldados.

Mis soldados me miraron esperando órdenes.

"Adviertan a los sirvientes, que si alguno de ellos trata mal a Nanoha, le cortaré la cabeza."

Asintieron.

"¡A la orden!"

Mis soldados fueron a despertar a todos y cada uno de los sirvientes.

Hayate se acercó y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

"No podrás protegerla de él." – Dijo en tono sombrío.

"Cállate. – Respondí girando. – Deja de decir ésas cosas."

"Vaya… Nunca creí que me faltarías el respeto. – La miré sorprendida al darme cuenta de mi error. – Está bien. – Dijo calmándome. – Dicen que el amor vuelve a uno loco, - Me miró. – acabo de comprobar que ésa teoría es cierta."

Suspiré.

Mis soldados llegaron corriendo pasados treinta minutos desde que di la orden.

"¡Qué veloces!" – Exclamó Hayate sorprendida.

"Son mis soldados. – La miré. - ¿Qué esperabas?"

Hayate negó sonriendo.

"Es hora."

Todos subimos en nuestros respectivos caballos, y cabalgamos hasta la entrada principal.

Antes de irme giré porúltima vez en dirección a la habitación de Nanoha.

Sentí como mi corazón se iba partiendo en miles de pedazos.

Fruncí el ceño, iba a volver por ella. Era una promesa.

"No olvides que te amo Nanoha."

Regresé mi vista al frente y agité las riendas con fuerza.

Tenía que irme, volvería con mis hermanos.

Sin embargo…

Mi corazón se queda aquí.

Con ella.

Con Nanoha.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Miré por la ventana de mi habitación y recordé que han pasado trece años, trece largos años dese que vi partir a Fate-chan y a su grupo.

**-Flashback-**

Me acerqué a la ventana y vi a Fate-chan mirando hacia aquí. Detrás de ella sus soldados esperaban órdenes. Quería salir, quería seguirla. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme? ¿Por qué todo eran tan deprimente en mi vida? El única instante de felicidad se lo lleva ella, ¿Qué? ¿Estaba llorando de nuevo? No, esto no puede seguir así, tengo que esprarla, y la esperaré cuanto tiempo sea necesario.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Luego de eso pasaron tres años, y en una de mis salidas en incógnita hacia la iglesia del pueblo tropecé con quien sería ahora mi razón de vivir.

**-Flashback-**

Eran las seis de la mañana, estaba vestida con una capucha que ocultaba mi rostro, salí del castillo Borbón y recorrí las calles de la ciudad donde los vendedores exclamaban las propiedades del producto que vendían.

Cerca de la iglesia se encontraba un orfanato, justo frente a la puerta de la iglesia siento que alguien choca contra mi.

Bajé la mirada desesperada de haberle hecho daño a alguien, sin embargo me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que era una niña, sin embargo lo que más me sorprendió era que ésta niña era rubia y tenía los ojos bicolores, uno de ellos era rojo…

Es Fate-chan.

Me agaché y abracé a la niña contra mi pecho con fuerza.

"Fate-chan, Fate-chan, Fate-chan."

"¡Ahí estás Vivio!" – Sobresalté al escuchar que esa voz venía hacía mi dirección.

Me separé de la niña que me miraba con atención. Al ver mis lágrimas la niña negó y las secó con sus delicadas manos.

"¡Duquesa!" – Exclamó la joven a lo que yo pedí que guardara silencio.

Schach Nouera asintió y me miró preocupada.

"Lamento que ésta niña le haya causado problemas."

"No, - Negué. – ella no ha causado ningún problema."

Schach extendió los brazos para cargarla sin embargo la niña se aferró más a mí, y decidí cargarla.

"Vivio ¿No? – La niña asintió a mi pregunta. Sonreí. - ¿Sus padres?" – Le pregunté a la hermana Schach.

La joven bajó la cabeza.

"Ella es una niña que dejaron abandonada, - Levantó la mirada. – creen que es un castigo de Dios, porque tiene los ojos de diferente color."

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza.

¿Porqué las personas eran crueles?

"Schach, - La llamé. - ¿Crees que yo pueda adoptarla?" – Me recuerda tanto a Fate-chan que me hace pensar que es nuestra hija.

"Usted es una Borbón, eso puede darlo por hecho, pero ¿Cree que él esté de acuerdo con usted?

"Esta buscando una hija, - Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se tensaba. – pero ya no puedo tener más hijos al parecer, entonces él no se puede negar, además Vivio aún es muy niña ¿No?"

"Tiene tres años." – Contestó Schach.

"¿Mamá?" – Preguntó Vivio haciendo que la miremos sorprendidas.

Sonreí y junté su nariz con la mía.

"Sí Vivio-chan, soy tu mamá."

La niña sonrió ampliamente y empezó a reír.

Al terminar la misa llevé a la niña conmigo y acudí a la habitación del Carlos, como era de esperarse él se encontraba con otra mujer ahí.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Preguntó molesto por la hora.

"Tengo la solución al problema de la hija que bsucas."

Él sonrió.

"Te escucho."

"Es mejor que adoptemos a una niña."

"¿Adoptar? ¿Y que uno de esos sangre sucia del pueblo se mezcle entre nosotros?"

"¿Prefieres tener una hija con una de tus rameras?"

Carlos sobresaltó.

"Tienes un punto mujer."

"Claro que lo tengo, - Respondí al tiempo que mostraba a la niña. – tiene belleza y la diferencia de sus ojos puedes usarla a tu favor diciendo que una bendición, aún es niña se le puede criar como una Borbón ¿No?"

Carlos pensó mientras su ramera lo acariciaba.

"Está bien. Que se encarguen las sirvientas de ésa niña."

"¡No! – Exclamé. – Me quitaste a mi hijo, no dejaré que me quites a la niña también."

Carlos rió.

"Entonces es tu asunto y ya no jodas y lárgate."

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y corrí con la niña entre mis brazos.

A ella no me la iban a quitar. No, a ella no.

**-Fin del flashback-**

"¿Mamá? – Llamaron a la puerta. - ¿Estás ahí?"

"Pasa Vivio."

Una hermosa joven de larga cabellera rubia entró a la habitación, era mi hija Vivio, y hoy era el día de su boda…

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro para ocultar mis lágrimas.

"¿Mamá? – Vivio corrió hacia mí. - ¿Estás bien mamá?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Hoy te casas, y prometí protegerte y ¡Mírame! Te estoy entregando a un viejo asqueroso tal y como me entregaron a mí." – Lloré.

Vivio suspiró.

"Mamá… Tengo que decirte algo…"

Limpié mis lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasa hija?"

"Uhm… Ein-chan y yo…"

"¡Oh! ¡Einhart! – Exclamé feliz de que aquella niña que se acercó y juró proteger a mi hija cuando apenas tenían nueve años se llevaran tan bien ahora que tienen dieciséis. - ¿Qué sucede?"

"Pues… Nosotras… Yo…"

"¿Sabes? – La interrumpí. – Einhart me recuerda mucho a-"

"Fate Testarossa, - Respondió Vivio. – mamá ella y tú… ¿Qué eran exactamente?"

No pude evitar sonrojarme, empecé a reír de forma distraída.

Era cierto, Vivio era físicamente igual a Fate, sin embargo Einhart tenía su actitud…

¿Acaso Vivio intenta decirme que ella y Ein-chan…?

"¡Pase!" – Exclamó Vivio sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Era una de las sirvientas del castillo entró y dejó una botella de vino con una copa.

"El señor le manda ésta botella especialmente para usted." – Me dijo.

Asentí y se dirigió a Vivio.

"Están esperándola. "

Vivio me miró con sufrimiento, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me besó en la mejilla.

"Te quiero mamá."

Presionó sus labios y secó sus lágrimas, me sonrió y se alejo de mi…

Mi pequeña…

¡Espera!

Ibamos a seguir viéndonos ¿No?

Acaso está pensando en fugarse… ¿Con Einhart Stratos?

"Con su permiso." – Dijo la sirvienta saliendo de su habitación.

Curiosamente desde que Fate-chan y su grupo se fueron el servicio del castillo empezó a tratarme bien ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Tomé la copa y la llene del dichoso vino, miré con desconfianza el vino.

Ignoré las advertencias de mi cabeza y lo bebí.

Pronto sentí como me faltaba aire.

Empecé a toser con fuerza.

Llevé mis manos a mi cuello y luego golpeé mi pecho.

¿Qué me había dado?

_¿Ve...ne..no?_

Cada vez me quedaba sin aire.

La visión se me nublaba.

Recordé que la anterior esposa de Carlos había muerto envenenada, según dijeron se suicidó…

¿Él la había matado?

Sí, él lo había hecho, tal y como lo está haciendo ahora conmigo.

Ya no le servía, crié a la niña y ahora se va a casar.

Él obtendrá las tierras que Vivio obtenga y se las dará a su hermano mayor.

¡Maldición!

Ya no podía respirar.

No pude ver más.

Mi corazón se paró.

Y lo último que vi en mi mente.

Fue a Fate-chan.

Sonreí.

Fate…Te amo…

* * *

**Yuuno Scrya POV**

Hace trece años que no veo a Fate sonreír ni disfrutar las batallas tanto como lo hacía antes.

Recuerdo que cuando llegamos nos recibieron con alegría.

Hayate dio el informe de nuestra misión.

Todo iba bien…

Hasta que Fate llegó detrás de nosotros.

**-Flashback-**

Su hermano mayor se abrió paso entre la multitud y se acercó a ella.

Ella lo miró desorientada.

Chrono giró para mirar a Hayate quien bajó la cabeza.

Chrono abrazó a su hermana.

"Lo siento…" – Dijo ella.

Él la miro confundido.

"Me enamoré… y yo…"

Chrono apretó el abrazo.

"No tienes de que disculparte, algún día iba a pasar."

"No me arrepiento de enamorarme, - Replicó ella. – sino de haberla dejado sola entre tanta gente malvada."

Chrono sorprendido decidió que la única manera de mantener a Fate distraída iba a ser dándole más misiones, y así fue.

"Perdóname hermana, pero… Por el momento no podemos…"

Ella negó.

"Volveré a verla, de eso no hay duda."

Fate ha estado de misión en misión sin descanso.

Al menos hasta hoy…

"Fate, -Llamé a Fate con su armadura puesta y su yelmo en mano. – hoy voy allá."

Fate abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿Vas a ver a Nanoha?"

Sonreí.

"Eso espero."

No había visto que sus ojos brillaran tanto desde que nos fuimos de allí.

"Por favor…"

Negué.

"Tranquila, le diré que la amas, y le pediré que te espere."

Sonrió.

"Gracias Yuuno."

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Estoy entre el pueblo, ya que en el castillo Borbón no habita nadie ya. Dicen que la hija de los Borbón se fugó con su guardiana, eso enfureció tanto a Carlos que cuando él fue a buscarla su caballo cayó y él murió. Carlos, el hijo mayor, tomó el lugar de su padre y se mudó a otro castillo. Hasta ahí todo bien.

Sin embargo, cuando pregunté por la única persona que me interesaba me quedé en shock y el sentimiento de tristeza inundó mi corazón.

Nanoha había sido hallada muerta en su habitación… Envenenada.

¿Suicidio?

¡No!

Ella no lo hizo, la mataron fue él, él la enveneno de eso estoy más que seguro.

"¿Vivio?" – Pregunté a una joven al escuchar ése nombre ¿Ella era la hija de Nanoha? ¿Adoptada? Ok, tengo que encontrarla.

Subí a mi caballo y cabalgué hasta la siguiente ciudad.

¿Vivio de Borbón?

¡Qué estúpido!

Si ella no quería ser encontrada no debería buscarla con ése apellido…

¿Qué apellido pudo haber tomado?

Me enteré que su guardiana era Einhart Stratos, pero tampoco encontré nada sobre ella…

Uhmm… Piensa Yuuno piensa…

Vivio, Vivio, Vivio… ¡Takamachi!

¡Claro!

Sonreí y empecé a buscarla con ése nombre.

Encontre varias referencias.

Era una joven trabajadora que vivía en una colina junto con Einhart Testarossa.

¡Vaya coincidencia!

Llegué a la colina y bajé de mi caballo.

Una joven con un ojo color azul y otro violeta se acercó hacia mí.

"¿Desea algo?"

Pasé saliva.

Podía ser tan intimidante como Fate.

"Busco a Vivio Takamachi."

"¿Qué desea con ella?"

Suspiré.

"Soy amigo de Fate Testarossa, - La joven se sorprendió. – y fui amigo de Nanoha Takamachi."

"¿De mi madre?" – Preguntó otra joven entrando, una joven de cabello rubio, un ojo color verde y otro rojo como el de Fate.

"Sí, - Respondí. – soy amigo de Fate Testarossa, y conocí hace trece años a Nanoha Takamachi."

"La famosa Fate Testarossa…" – Dijo la rubia.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Mi madre hablaba mucho de ella, que era una guerrera, y que algún día llegaría y todo iba a ir bien… - Me miró. - ¿Tarde no cree?"

Negué.

"Soy Yuuno Scrya, y sinceramente es muy lamentable lo que pasó con tu madre."

"La extraño, aunque no creo que hubiera aprobado mi relación con Ein-chan."

Levanté una ceja.

"¿Relación?"

"Vivio y yo somos pareja." – Dijo Einhart.

Las miré.

Sonreí.

Y empecé a reír.

Las chiquillas creyeron que estaba loco.

¡Pero no podía evitarlo!

"¡Igual que Nanoha y Fate!" – Exclamé.

"¡Espera! – Ups… - ¿Fate estuvo con mi madre?"

Suspiré.

"Vivio… Eres idéntica a Fate… ¿Sabes? Me alegro por ustedes."

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

"Mi madre fue feliz ¿No?"

"Muy feliz." – Respondí.

Vivio sonrió.

"¿A que ha venido señor Yuuno?"

"Sólo a ver si se encontraban bien."

Subí a mi caballo.

"¿Todo ése camino para eso?" – Preguntó Einhart.

Sonreí.

"Tengo una misión, sin embargo me desvié para verlas. – Les dejé una bolsa de cuero llena de monedas de oro. – Úsenla con sabiduría, se vienen tiempos difíciles."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – Preguntó Einhart.

Sonreí nuevamente.

"Soy mensajero."

Me despedí con un ademán.

Ellas asintieron.

"¡Gracias Yuuno-san!" – Exclamó Vivio.

Einhart asintió.

Y yo sonreí.

"¡Sean felices!"

Después de cumplir mi misión volví a casa.

Me acerqué a Fate, no tenía buen aspecto. Había sido herida.

"¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?"

Shamal curaba sus heridas con cuidado.

"La señorita se expuso de más." – Respondió la doctora molesta.

"¿Cómo está?" – Preguntó Fate llevando sus manos a su cabeza para quitarse el yelmo.

Bajé la cabeza.

No me quedó otra más que contarle todo. Y lo hice, ella sólo asentía.

Cuando llegué al final de la historia sonrió.

"Vivio y Einhart ¿Eh?"

La miré curioso.

Volvió a ponerse su armadura a pesar de las advertencias de Shamal.

Afiló su espada y se colocó el yelmo.

Tomó los pergaminos que habían encima de una mesa, los leyó y llamó a su escuadrón.

Y así pasaron los días, semanas y años…

Hoy años después tengo una misión…

Y algo me dice que no volveré a casa en largo tiempo.

Me despedí de Fate, ella sólo sonrió.

Ambos éramos consientes que nuestra próxima misión iba a tomar mucho, pero mucho tiempo…

* * *

**2008**

"¡Voy a llegar tarde! – Exclamó la rubia de ojos rojos corriendo por su habitación. - ¡Mamá no me levantaste!"

"¡Duermes como una piedra Fate Testarossa Harlaown!"

"¡Ahh olvídalo!"

Era el primer día de la universidad de Fate, e iba a llegar tarde, su hermano Chrono, se burló de ella a lo que ella sólo le sacó la lengua antes de meterse una tostada en la boca y salir corriendo de su casa.

* * *

"¡Creo que llegué muy temprano!" – Exclamó fastidiada la joven Nanoha Takamachi en su primer día de la universidad.

Escuchó que alguien llegaba corriendo a toda velocidad, giró y vio a una joven de cabellos rubios agitada gritándole al celular cosas como "¡Chrono eres un inútil!" o "¡Ya cállate!".

"_Pelea de hermanos"_ - Pensó la joven Takamachi.

La joven de cabellos rubios cerró la tapa de su celular y apagó el cigarro que fumaba.

Paró en seco y observó a la joven de ojos azules delante suyo.

"Uhm, ¿Eres del primer ciclo?"

"Sí." – Asintió Takamachi.

Fate sonrió.

"Soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown, un gusto."

La joven Takamachi observó a la rubia y sonrió.

"Soy Nanoha Takamachi, el gusto es mío."

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And i'm too sexy for milan too sexy for milan  
New york and japan  
And i'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way i'm disco dancing

Las dos jóvenes voltearon juntas para ver a una castaña de ojos azules de cabello no tan largo bailando al son de la canción.

I'm a model you know what i mean  
And i do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And i'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

Paró en seco al ver a las jóvenes delante suyo.

"¡Pucha que vergüenza tengo dos fans!"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" – Exclamó Fate.

Nanoha rió.

"¡Y la rubia tiene temperamento!"

Fate frunció el ceño y la castaña extendió más su sonrisa.

"¡Soy Hayate Yagami! ¡Un gusto!"

"Bla, bla bla, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, para ti soy Fate-san."

"¡Fate-chan!"

"¡Maldita!"

Nanoha no paraba de reír.

"¡Yo, jajaja, soy Nanoha, jajaja Takamachi!"

"¡Oww! ¡Qué linda! ¡Me la quedo!"

Fate suspiró.

"Tú sí que estás loca mujer."

"¡Y sexy!"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Jajajaja!"

Y así sin querer se volvieron a unir, las dos amantes y la amiga que quería compartir con ellas su felicidad. Sin saberlo, ellas se habían conocido en el pasado, y ahora se volvían a ver… Luego de siglos…

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Lamento haber demorado ¡Me sacaba! ¡Se iba la luz! ¡Me distraía! Lamento la demora nuevamente u_u

Uhm, este es el final de éste fic, en lo personal, me gustó bastante, aunque el desenlace de ambas fue algo feito... Ya que se entiende que ésa fue la última misión de Fate ya que muere y también la de Yuuno y en lo de "en mucho tiempo" se refería a reencarnar.

Sinceramente éste fic es la precuela de "Nuestro Amor" Por eso el nombre xD pero ahora que ya lo termine se los digo, ¡Es la precuela! xD Por eso el 2008 xDDD

Saludos a todos! Me hackearon mi correo lamento mucho haber perdido contacto también por eso u.u en fin :3

Recuperé unas cuentas cono ésta y también la de algunos foros xDD

Konata Con respecto a lo del capítulo extra... ¿Dudas sobre qué? xDD Tienes que leer el fic "Nuestro Amor" Para ver lo que sigue :3

¡Saludos de nuevo! o.o

¡Feliz San Valentin!


End file.
